Obey Wario, Destroy Mario!
Obey Wario, Destroy Mario! is a popular Shame where you play as Wario and Tyrannosaurus Alan. It is for the Shame Boy Color and the Nintendo SD. Story One day, Wario discovers the ability to hypnotize Guys. So he decides to take over the world! However, Wario also needs help, and he lets Tyrannosaurus Alan help him. In Wario's story, Wario has to make Guys obey him to destroy something or defeat a Hater. However, if they're defeated in the process, their hypnosis problem will disappear, turning the Guy back to normal. Wario can also punch Freaks. As Tyranosaurus Alan, he must explore this strange place and fight many Haters along the way. After beating both stories, Luigi and Yoshi come, making them the final bosses. However, Wario has to Hypnotize Yoshi into calling Luigi Mama Luigi. Because of this, this gives Alan a chance to eat Yoshi, making Luigi weaker. The story continues in its sequal. Worlds/Bosses Wario's Story * Wario's Castle - The tutorial. ** Boss: Mario, who attacks by using Toasters and throwing Toast. * The Mushroom Kingdom. - The Mushroom Kingdom. What more than what can I say? ** Boss: Bowser, who attacks by laughing in an evil way. * West Hyrule - West Hyrule, full of angry people and DINNER. ** Mini-Boss: Link ** Boss: King of Hyrule, who uses the powerful DINNER. * East Hyrule - east of West Hyrule. ** Boss: Squadala Man, who summons birds and rides on his carpet. * Pokémon Forest - A forest full of Pokémon. ** Boss: Two Mudkips, who attack by saying "So I heard you liek mudkipz?" * Ganon's Castle - Ganon's Dark and evil Castle. ** Boss: Ganon, who uses Lightning if you bring Light to his lair. He also says something about having the greatest face of some place... * Wawario's Castle - A mirror of Wario's Castle. ** Boss: Wawario, who also hypnotizes people. * Dinosaur Land - A land full of dinosaurs. ** Boss: Baby Yoshi, who attacks by eating everything in sight. ** Pokémon World - The world of Pokémon. Its not a forest but a WORLD. We told you, ok? ** Boss: Ash Ketchum the Killer, He attacks by summoning Pikachu, stabbing with knifes, and suffocating you on Burger King Pokeball containers. He is the real final boss. Alan's Story * Mario's Castle - a weird castle. # Boss: Toast, who throws Mario. * Mystery Jungle - A huge jungle. * Boss: Yoshi Kid, who throws edible Yoshi Eggs despite its age. * Prehistoric Jungle - A prehistoric jungle, full of Sabor-toothed Tigers. ** Boss: George Volcano, who attacks by throwing Volvic Revive bottles. * Dry Wastland - A desert. ** Boss: Evil Guy, who attacks by throwing Stuff. * YTP Ruins - A ruin in YouTube. Here, it is full of YTP. ** Boss: Giga Mama Luigi, who attacks by summoning Bagel Tornatoes. ** Pika World - A world where only pikachus live. ** Final Boss: pikachuz, Who attack by yelling "PIKA! PIKA!", tRAPPING YOU in a net, And shocking you. Final Story In this story, you can play as Wario and Alan anytime you want to. However, before the final boss, many boss fights also have two bosses, making it a bit harder. Also, while playing as one of the Guys, the other will do things on their own. * Vanilla Dome - A dome made out of Vanilla. Yum... ** Boss: Mario and New Mario. Mario attacks by using Luigi's Spagetti and Toasters that shoot out Toast while New Mario break dances. * Cheese Bridge - A bridge made out of Cheese. ** Boss: Peachycakes and Willy on Wheels!, who both somehow spammed the bridge. * Cookie Mountain - A mountain made out of Cookies. ** Boss: Toad and Toadette. Toad uses the power of Blah blah blah while Toadette runs around. * Luigi's Secret Hidout - Being in Soda Lake, Luigi's baseis flooded. Many Koopa Wizards and Koopa Football Players are found here. ** Mini-Bosses: George W. Bush and Barack Obama, who attack by throwing Bills. ** Final Bosses: Luigi and Yoshi. Luigi attacks by kicking while Yoshi eats things and spits them out. ** REAL FINAL BOSSES: Ash and pikachuz, who attack by trying to kill and eat you Ash tries to murder you with a knife. Secret Story This story can only be unlocked by beating the final boss five times. Spongebob joins our heroes here, as the boss fights get bigger... * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Everyone who lives here and works here have gone crazy, and they attack our heroes. Plus, after being KO'd, the enemies will get back up later. ** Mini-Boss: Bloo and Mac. Bloo uses a Paddle Ball while Mac shoots Spitballs. ** Boss: Cheese, who drinks Chocolate Milk. * The Giant Volvic Revive Bottle - A giant Volvic Revive Bottle. ** Boss: George Volcano and three Bloopers. This time he makes Lava and Milk. * Bikini Bottom ** Boss: Dennis, Plankton, and Robo-Krabs * The Fourth-to-last Place ** Bosses: Napoleon Bonaparte and 5 Ninjis. Napoleon attacks by using his sword. * The Third-to-last Place ** Mini-Bosses: 50 Stickmen ** Bosses: Bowser, Mouser, and Reverand Tryclyde. * The Second-to-last Place ** Mini-Bosses: The Doodlebops ** Bosses: Big Bird, Elmo, and Barney. * The Final Castle - A BIG Castle. It has all the Freaks in the game. * FINAL Final Castle - A place of evil, which no one likes. * Boss: Dora. * Final Boss: Giga Dora. * REAL FINAL BOSS: Madashapikachu. He attacks by yelling "MADASHPIKAMADASHAPIKA!" 90 times, He ALSO tries to shock you. Trivia * Fidel Castro made a cameo in the introduction movie scene. Category:Best Shames Category:Shames Category:Strage shames